Please Heal Me Raphael
"Please Heal Me Raphael" is the one hundred and eighty-eighth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on January 26th, 2016. Summary Satan, disguised as Natalie, watches the news on TV. The reporter describes a sudden explosion destroying an entire town, and adds that numerous public safety officials from nearby areas are responding. They suspect foul play but there's still an ongoing investigation, and the search continues for survivors. The reporter signs off, and it cuts back to the news anchor. He talks about an extremely severe and lethal case of the flu that's been circulating in southern California. The coast appears to have the highest concentration of cases. Doctors suggest staying away from anyone suspected of having the virus. Alex stands behind the couch and comments that "the world's really going to Hell". He warns Natalie to be careful, not wanting her to wind up in the hospital again. He decides to call Max and check up on him. After he leaves, Satan recognizes the explosion as Uriel's doing, but can't think of a reason why Heaven would have him do it. He groans that he doesn't have time to worry about it, as he's busy pretending to be Natalie so her dad doesn't notice she's gone. He wants to find her before something bad happens to her, but he points out that he's not hurt, so she's at least physically okay. Eitan drops the sack containing Uriel in front of Natalie. She asks him what it is, and he explains that Titus told him to put it in the warehouse, but didn't specify which warehouse. He tries to leave but she stops him, telling him not to leave it there as there could be something unsafe in it. He says that if that was the case, he would've have been instructed to leave it there. He exits, and Natalie tries to poke the bag. She's surprised when it moves and starts yelling, asking to be left alone. She asks if he's okay and offers to help him, and he tells her to free him. She opens it and greets him, asking what his name is and wondering why Titus trapped him. Unamused, he recognizes her and sarcastically says that he's rescued. She's surprised he knows who she is, and he says that everyone knows the prophecy child and that meeting her is supposedly bad luck. She jokingly tries to put him back in the bag. She questions why he's with Titus, but he doesn't know who he is. She explains that he's causing trouble, he kidnapped her, and that he's trying to be the new Satan. Horrified, Uriel clarifies that she said "new Satan". He suddenly bites down on his hand, causing it to bleed. He starts to draw a summoning symbol on the floor, trying to call someone. Natalie recalls when she summoned Gabriel in Oregon,"Divine Intervention" but Uriel says he would be useless. He doesn't want to bother Michael, so he settles on Raphael. He appears in the warehouse, and he's immediately shocked to see Uriel. He asks him to heal the restrictive seal carved into his chest so he'd be able to leave the bag. Raphael calls his name again, and wraps him in a tight embrace. Uriel is so happy to see Raphael that he unconsciously casts a spotlight on him as they hug. Raphael says that he's been missing for so long, everyone was worried he was hurt or dead. He adds that he was planning on helping with Jophiel's search party, and that he's relieved to see him. Uriel asks where his wheelchair is. He explains that he's using borrowed time, which Uriel isn't pleased to hear. He argues that he needed borrowed time to help find him, and that a lot of things have happened since he went missing. Natalie interrupts them, and Raphael wonders why she's with Uriel. She's apologizes for the interruption and is confused why Uriel chose to summon a doctor when they need physical strength and reinforcements. She wonders where the spotlight came from, and Uriel realizes that he accidentally made it. Raphael asks why he was summoned and where they are. Uriel explains that he's been kidnapped by the new Satan and he's being used as a weapon. He admits burning down an entire town a few hours prior, and he wants Raphael to tell Michael it wasn't on purpose. Natalie is surprised and horrified, and Raphael prompts him to continue. He says he was taken to the warehouse where he found Natalie, who was also kidnapped. He requests that he heals the seal on his chest so he can leave the sack. When Raphael doesn't respond, he tells him not to be upset and assures him he can handle the situation. Raphael clarifies that he wants him to heal him and then put him back in the sack, and Uriel agrees, adding that he doesn't want to leave Natalie alone, and he can possibly get a chance at retaliating against Titus. Raphael has an angry look on his face and confirms that he's upset that he thinks he would just abandon him. He starts to leave, trying to find Titus. Uriel wraps his arms around him and holds him back, begging him not to, as he wants a chance to catch Titus off guard. Raphael argues that as a member of God's army, Titus has to pay for making him kill so many people. Uriel knows that he's acting this way because he's his friend, but he denies it. Uriel threatens never to talk to him again if he keeps acting so rash. Raphael turns around, sadly asking what else he can do, as he can't leave him right after locating him. Uriel tells him to go inform Heaven what happened and bring backup. Raphael tries to argue, but Uriel points out that Michael wouldn't be happy if they leave the prophecy child there alone. Raphael agrees and apologizes for his outburst. Uriel tells him not to apologize, as he's been trying to help him work on expressing his emotions. He says that he looked angry, and Raphael thanks him. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * After Natalie helps Uriel, he can be seen with four eyebrows. References Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc